


Impressive

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, and i dont like drabble collections bc then u need to hunt for what u want, but honestly not really bc it means theres more for the darthfett tag, im sorry all of my work is so tiny, so i figure better a lot of short stuff than one big mess, this is so tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr: "Quick! We need a distraction!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive

“Fuck! We need a distraction! Quick!” Boba shouts, doing his best to evade enemy fire. The Slave I was already damaged and her shields are starting to weaken. Vader watches Boba for a moment before focusing on the rebel ships, lifting his hand.

It seems like everything freezes for a moment before the shots from the enemy fighters start to curve back away from Boba’s ship, distracting the ships further out and effectively clearing a path for their escape. As the shrapnel from the destroyed X-Wings spread apart Boba makes the jump to hyperspace.

“That was…pretty damn impressive.” Boba glances back at Vader. Vader looks back at him before looking up through the transparisteel to watch the shifting blue of hyperspace.

“Not very talkative, are you?” Boba rolls his eyes. Vader, of course, doesn’t respond. Not that Boba gives much of a shit. Just because Lord Vader’s impressive doesn’t mean he’s anything more than a business partner.


End file.
